La viva imagen de mis sueños
by Beatrike
Summary: Él era todo lo que había soñado… pero nada es tan bonito. Kagome creía en el destino pero a veces es cruel y se burla de nosotros. ¿O no? [Fic participante en la "Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa! del foro ¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fanfic participa en la actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?! del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate! y he escogido el cliché " _¡Soñé con ese hombre! Ya, creo que es el destino._

 **Aviso: Es un Universo Alterno y contiene OCC.**

* * *

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo 25 años y siempre he sido de esas chicas que cree en el destino, en el amor a primera vista y en las almas predestinadas a estar juntas. Era una romántica de pies a cabeza hasta que la vida me demostró que el destino no existe.

A quién pretendo engañar… sigo creyendo en el destino pero ahora lo considero un maldito sádico que me odia a muerte y al que le encanta jugar con mis sentimientos para ver si me muero de un ataque al corazón o no.

Creo que un día de estos lo conseguirá.

A veces me lamento pensando que tiene que ser el karma de una vida pasada o simplemente decido que el destino es muy, pero que muy cruel. Otras, en cambio, directamente me imagino encerrada en una sala de esas acolchadas con una camisa de fuerza y riendo como una desquiciada.

Me explicaré…

Todo empezó hará cosa de tres años. Comencé a soñar con un desconocido que se convirtió en mi Dios personal de ojos dorados. Sé que es de locos pero llegué a pensar que mi alma gemela me estaba llamando. Sango se reía de mí por enamorarme de un ser imaginario pero yo era feliz y dormía _tan_ a gusto. Es que… ¡Joder, qué sueños! Eran fantasías de lo más tórridas con un hombre inventado por mi gran imaginación, aunque no todo era sexo, también soñaba otras cosas según el libro que estuviera leyendo en ese momento, pero siempre con él.

Oh sí, mi imaginación no da para tanto. Suficiente con crearme a semejante ejemplar masculino. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que apareció ante mis narices y mi mundo se volvió un caos.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Inuyasha me quedé de piedra. Supe al instante que era _él_. ¡Era mi Dios personal en carne y hueso! ¿Cómo no reconocerlo si soñaba prácticamente a diario con él? Pero era imposible, no podía ser real. Pensé que me había vuelto loca de remate, que era una alucinación de mi mente desesperada por conocer a mi hombre ideal o que me había dormido en la fiesta de Miroku, uno de mis grandes amigos y el novio de mi mejor amiga, Sango.

La última opción era la que más me gustaba. Claro, mejor dormir que estar chiflada. No entraba en mis planes que me encerraran en un psiquiátrico. ¡Incluso me pellizqué para comprobarlo! Pero, no, me dolió. Joder si me dolió. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclararme la mente y descartar la opción de sufrir alucinaciones pero mi Dios personal de ojos dorados seguía ahí. Mierda, ¡no quería que me internaran!

– ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?

Recuerdo mirar a Sango con cara de pasmada y dirigir la mirada a mi sueño viviente. Pero, antes de poder decir nada, ella ya había seguido mi mirada y me devolvía al mundo de los cuerdos.

– Es Inuyasha, el amigo de Miroku del que te hablé. El que estaba en el extranjero, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Estás de broma? ¿No estoy alucinando?

Recuerdo claramente pensar "Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡¿Qué hago?!" E imaginarme a mí misma con las manos en la cara y los ojos abiertos como platos. Sí, mi mente cuando quiere es muy _fangirl_.

– ¿Por qué ibas a alucinar?

Con ella no tenía que disimular mi locura así que no dudé en decírselo. Es mi mejor amiga, la única persona a la que puedo confiar estas cosas.

– ¿Recuerdas _esos_ sueños que tengo desde hace semanas? Pues los protagoniza ese hombre de ahí. ¡Pensaba que estaba alucinando y que me había vuelto loca! Pero sí tú también lo ves no puedo estarlo, ¿verdad?

La miré esperanzada y Sango me respondió sorprendida. – ¿En serio? – y su expresión cambió a una determinación que me dio miedo. – No puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad. ¡Las casualidades no existen! Vamos a hablar con él, pero no le digas nada de eso.

– Claro, si te parece me presento con un "hola, eres el hombre de mis sueños y el destino nos ha unido. ¡Corre a mis brazos!" y que correrá, sí, ¡pero en dirección contraria!

– Lo más probable es que te acuse de loca y Miroku se obsesione con saber qué sueñas.

– No, por Dios.

– Vamos. Voy a presentártelo y a ver qué surge. Tú actúa normal.

Recuerdo rodar los ojos y pensar que ni loca, valga la redundancia, le diría algo de mis sueños. Esto no es un libro, una serie o una película, es la vida real. No puedo decirle que ya le conozco, que estoy enamorada y que lo quiero todo con él a los dos segundos de presentarnos. No soy tonta, soltarle eso a un "completo" desconocido es sinónimo de pasar una larga temporada en un centro psiquiátrico. Casi podía imaginarme con una camisa de fuerza y riendo como una histérica diciendo "Inuyasha, mi amor, nadie podrá separarnos eternamente y volveremos a estar juntos".

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y decidí dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Aunque reconozco que me pregunté si pensaría que deliro, que veo muchas películas o que es la peor de excusa del mundo para ligar y no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención. No pensaba arriesgarme a descubrirlo.

Mientras me comía el coco, Sango me arrastró de la mano hasta donde estaba nuestro anfitrión, Miroku, pero antes de que alguna de las dos abriera la boca, él nos presentó. Cuando Inuyasha clavó su mirada en mí por primera vez, supe que estaba perdida y sí, él era tan real como cualquier persona de esa fiesta.

El hombre de mis sueños, literalmente, existía. Era como si alguien se hubiera metido en mi cabeza para crearlo al detalle. ¡Era exactamente igual que en mis sueños! Hasta la voz era la misma. Bueno, siendo totalmente sincera, esto empezaba a asustarme un poco. ¿Cómo podría imaginármelo sin conocerlo y acertar hasta la puñetera voz?

Si era amigo de Miroku a lo mejor había visto fotos suyas o podría haber escuchado alguna conversación telefónica sin querer. No, prefería hacer caso a la romántica empedernida que vive en mí y que aseguraba que era cosa del destino. Sí, era mucho mejor estar en mi nube personal pegando saltos de alegría porque el fabuloso destino había traído a mi alma gemela directa a mis brazos.

Él era todo lo que había soñado… pero nada es tan bonito. En seguida me di cuenta de que se había sorprendido al verme, como si me reconociera, y yo aluciné. No podía ser que también soñara conmigo, ¿no? Entonces, al segundo, pasó a observarme con el ceño fruncido y sentía que mi presencia le molestaba cada vez más. Hasta que se marchó y yo me quedé con cara de tonta. ¿Qué había pasado?

Más tarde, ese perfecto destino se convirtió en una grandísima mierda cuando Miroku nos reveló por qué me miraba así. Me parecía a su difunta novia, Kikyo, a quien había perdido hace unos años y no lograba superar.

Mi nube personal se evaporó en un santiamén y me estampé contra el suelo. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Nótese el sarcasmo. El destino, cupido o quienquiera que me haya hecho esto es un cabrón sin corazón. Vaya forma de jugar conmigo. Primero me ilusiona y después me da una patada en el culo. Me muestra lo que tanto ansío y luego se ríe en mi cara diciéndome que no puedo tenerlo porque está colado por otra que para colmo se parece a mí.

No quería ser el plato de consolación.

Aun así, la romántica que vive en mí no quiso perder la ilusión. Me decía que aprovechara que mi rival ya no estaba, que podría conquistarlo por mí misma y el parecido entre ambas no afectaría, que fuera paciente… Tenía razón. No iba a dejar ir a mi alma gemela tan fácil. Ni hablar. A lo mejor el destino solo quería darle emoción a la cosa en vez de servírmelo en bandeja de plata. Claro, suficiente había hecho con echarme una mano y traérmelo.

Pero aquí estamos, casi tres años después y no avanzamos. Maldito destino cruel que me torturas cada día mostrándome mi anhelo y no dándomelo.

Al menos ya no es tan malo como al principio… Antes no soportaba ni mirarme a la cara y ahora somos muy buenos amigos. Los mejores. Sabemos todo el uno del otro. Bueno, no todo, no le voy a contar sobre mis sueños jamás, ni mucho menos que le quiero. Solo conseguiría alejar a mi mejor amigo que solo puede pensar en su difunta mujer. Soy una masoquista que pierde su tiempo esperando que algún día Inuyasha amanezca diciendo "Oh, Kikyo es un recuerdo y amo a Kagome".

Mi sueño perfecto se ha vuelto una pesadilla en la vida real. El cuento de hadas con el que toda chica sueña, claro que sí.

Si el tema Kikyo no es suficiente para querer tirarme de los pelos, solo tengo que añadir que nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo discutiendo por todo. A veces me dan ganas de estamparlo contra suelo y hacer un hoyo tan hondo que acabe en el otro lado del mundo. ¡Es tan gruñón, bruto y tonto! Aunque también es muy protector, leal y sabes que puedes contar siempre con él. Incluso es tierno cuando quiere. Que es en muy contadas ocasiones, claro. Siempre lo comparo con un perro gruñón que ladra mucho pero muerde poco.

Ya me gustaría que me mordiera.

Miroku se burla de nosotros diciendo que somos como un matrimonio pero sin sexo. Si supiera de mis sueños esas bromas serían mucho peor…

Ahora estoy en una maldita fiesta de Halloween, vestida de colegiala fantasma, a la que no quería venir. Inuyasha me ha obligado para "no aguantar solo la tortura". ¿Conclusión? He tenido que apañarme el disfraz en media hora mientras el señor me esperaba en el salón. Así que me he puesto mi antiguo uniforme de secundaria, que milagrosamente aún me queda, me he alborotado el cabello para tener pelos de loca y me he maquillado de forma que esté pálida como un cadáver.

Reconozco que me lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta hasta que me he quedado sola y unos locos me han empezado a perseguir porque se creen, literalmente, que soy Kikyo. ¡Matadme ya y acabad con mi tortura! ¿De verdad existe gente que cree que los muertos vuelven en Halloween?

– ¡Kagome! ¡Ven que te sacaré a Kikyo de dentro!

Joder, lo que me faltaba. Mi cabreo no puede ser mayor.

Huyo como si no hubiera un mañana, lo más dignamente que puedo, hasta el jardín exterior sin que nadie me vea. Al menos tendré un rato de paz. Está decorado como si fuera un cementerio, es gracioso. Me apoyo en la barandilla y suelto un suspiro. Mis ganas de matar a alguien están a punto de explotar, solo me falta tener fuego alrededor de mi persona y que mi pelo cobre vida y flote.

Esto es el colmo. Ya tengo suficiente con saber que el hombre de mis sueños está fuera de mi alcance porque solo me ve como una amiga como para que me confundan con su amor muerto. Aunque, desde luego, prefiero quedarme en la puñetera _friendzone_ a que me vea como una copia de Kikyo y solo me quiera por eso.

Si lo pienso bien vivo una telenovela barata. ¿Y si vendo mi historia? Me vuelvo rica, seguro. La trama es perfecta: Ella sueña con el hombre perfecto, pensando que jamás encontrará al amor de su vida porque es imaginario, pero el destino está a su favor y aparece en escena el protagonista, la viva imagen de sus sueños. Si bien la aventura de nuestra pareja no será un camino de rosas... Nuestra dulce protagonista tendrá que enfrentarse al difícil pasado del chico y curar su herido corazón mientras lucha contra su eterna gran rival de amor que ni desde el otro mundo se lo pone fácil.

Sí. Perfecta. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

También podría hacer una versión en la que yo soy ella reencarnada y mis sueños son sus recuerdos e, inconscientemente, me llevan a él para que los dos amantes se reencuentren.

No te jode.

Esa versión no se les ha ocurrido a ninguno de los idiotas de la fiesta. Todo era zombis, resucitación, exorcismos o posesiones de demonio.

En fin, mi mente romántica vuelve al ataque. Puestos a soñar, ya podría aparecer ahora mismo Inuyasha diciendo que siente haberme dejado sola y, de paso, declararme su profundo amor por mí. Claro que sí, campeona.

– ¡Eh, Kagome!

¡SU PUTA MADRE! Qué susto. Me giro con la cara desencajada y la mano apretándome el pecho y ahí está mi pesadilla andante. ¿Vuelves a la carga, destino? Ahora te burlas hasta de mis pensamientos, ¿eh?

– Idiota, ¡casi me matas de un susto!

– K-Kagome no te enfades.

– Hanyou, ¿dónde estás? ¡No huirás tan fácil!

– ¡Joder, esa vieja loca otra vez!

Su cara de "¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?" Es tan graciosa que olvido mi enfado y empiezo a reír.

– ¡No te burles! Estoy huyendo de una vieja loca que pretende exorcizarme. ¿Es que no ve que es un disfraz?

Inuyasha ha venido disfrazado de hanyou y está guapísimo. Esas orejitas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza son monísimas. Parecen reales. Lo sé porque al verle no he podido evitar tocarlas. Casi me mata porque le ha costado pegarlas y no quiere que nadie las toque.

– ¿Tú también? A mí me cree un fantasma y quiere hacerme un ritual cada vez que me ve.

– Espero que no le vaya con el cuento a Miroku. Es capaz de hacernos el exorcismo él mismo.

Lo miro con la cara desencajada.

– Inuyasha… ¿acabas de bromar? ¡Es el fin del mundo!

– Keh, qué graciosa.

Le saco la lengua y él me mira divertido.

Oímos movimiento y una cabeza asoma por la puerta. Mierda, es Naraku de nuevo.

– ¡Eh, nena! ¡Ya sé cómo sacarla de…!

No dejo que termine de hablar porque le dedico una de mis famosas miradas asesinas que congelan la sangre a cualquiera. Naraku sale corriendo, buen chico. Hasta Inuyasha se ha paralizado a mi lado. Le miro de reojo y él me observa con cierto temor. Cuando me enfado de verdad doy mucho miedo. Suspiro y me deslizo hasta sentarme en el suelo.

– Me tiene frita.

Él me mira con recelo pero al ver que no voy a saltarle a la yugular se relaja un poco y se sienta a mi lado.

– ¿Qué pasa con ese?

Sonrío ante su tono desconfiado y me apoyo en su hombro.

– Naraku se ha obsesionado con que Kikyo está violando mi cuerpo y tiene que "sacarla".

– ¡¿Qué dices?!

– Pues eso no es nada. Una tal Urasue dice que soy el recipiente de Kikyo y…

– Estás de broma.

– Ojalá. A Miroku le encantaría todo esto pero si tengo que repetir una vez más que no soy Kikyo, alguien tragará tierra.

Siento su mirada clavada en mi coronilla pero me niego a devolverle la mirada. Para eso tendría que levantar la cabeza y estoy demasiado cómoda en su cálido hombro. Pero, una vez más, el karma está en mi contra e Inuyasha me obliga a separarme para que le haga caso. Acuna mi cara con sus manos y la gira hacia él para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. Bueno, si es así tampoco está tan mal. Gracias, karma.

– Claro que no eres ella. Están dementes o fuman algo muy malo. No os parecéis en nada.

Casi sonrío, mi buen humor está volviendo y me acerco un poco más. ¿Por qué no voy a provechar lo poco que puedo? - Reconoce que podríamos ser familia. Tú mismo no soportabas verme cuando nos conocimos porque te recordaba a ella.

Suspira fastidiado y apoya su frente en la mía. Vaya, esto mejora por momentos. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca. Empiezo a notar las mariposas en mi estómago y mi mente se va a mi mundo de fantasía donde ahora me dirá que me quiere y me besará.

– Podéis tener cierto parecido físico pero sois totalmente distintas y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Kagome. Eres única y que les den a esos imbéciles si no lo ven.

Espera, espera. ¡REPITE ESO! ¿Le gusto? ¿Única? ¡Mi eterna mente romántica está bailando de emoción! Continua, querido mío, esto se pone interesante.

– Tú también me gustas como eres.

¡Joder! ¡No quería decir eso! Bueno, sí, ¡pero no en voz alta! ¿Alguien puede decirle a mi cerebro que controle lo que digo? ¿Y si ahora se echa para atrás? ¡Que este hombre es un cagado para estas cosas! Encima he girado mi cara a otra dirección tan rápido que seguro que ha entendido que hay mucho más detrás de lo que digo. Vamos, estoy roja como un tomate así que como para no darse cuenta…

Al menos Inuyasha sigue cerca, no ha huido. Siento que me tira de la mano y acabo atrapada entre sus brazos. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué va a hacer? Levanto mi cabeza entre atemorizada y esperanzada hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su mirada y mis nervios aumentan _hasta el infinito y más allá._ Lo siento, no es momento de bromear.

– Kagome…

Estoy muda. Ay Dios mío. ¿Se está acercando de verdad? ¡¿ME VA A BESAR DE VERDAD?! Mi corazón me va a explotar y me olvido de respirar. ¡Inuyasha y mi mundo de fantasía están de acuerdo!

– Eso, bésala ya.

– ¿Qué?

Ambos parpadeamos y buscamos el origen del susurro y ahí, detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, está el dueño de la voz. Acompañado, parece ser.

– ¡Estúpido! ¡Tenías que interrumpir!

El golpe y la voz de Sango son inconfundibles.

– Pero Sanguito… yo solo quería ser como Sebastián en _La Sirenita_ y dar el último empujoncito. ¡Tardaban mucho!

Vale, ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar? Estoy con los ojos como platos e Inuyasha, que aún me abraza, tiene un tic en el ojo y la vena del cuello le palpita de una forma que no debe ser normal. Solo le falta abrir los ojos y que estén inyectados en sangre. El demonio está despertando, mejor conocido como mi perro gruñón-rabioso.

– De Sanguito nada, ¡Lo has fastidiado!

Inuyasha explota.

– ¡MIROKU ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

Antes de darme cuenta Inuyasha está persiguiendo a Miroku por todo el jardín mientras Sango cierra los ojos y niega una y otra vez con la cabeza.

– Sanguito, ¡sálvame!

– Venga Kag, volvamos antes de que Inuyasha le abra la cabeza a Miroku. Así no somos testigos de asesinato.

– ¡Sango, mi amor, no digas eso!

Empieza a caminar arrastrándome fuera del jardín y yo sigo sin reaccionar. ¡Maldita estúpida, haz algo! ¡Di algo! No te quedes pasmada.

– ¿Me iba a besar? – Sango me mira y yo me agarro a su brazo como si fuera mi salvavidas. Solo me falta ponerme de rodillas y llorar como una descosida. – ¡Me iba a besar! Esto no quedará así.

Ah no, no señor. Miroku no arruinará mi oportunidad de volver mi sueño una realidad. ¡Voy a tener mi beso, como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi!

Activo mi sensor de movimiento y en cuanto noto que pasan cerca de nosotras agarro la manga del disfraz de Inuyasha y tiro de él. Estoy de suerte porque al estar corriendo se tambalea y logro guiar su cuerpo a mi dirección. Una vez estabilizado, sin darle tiempo a nada ni a nadie, le agarro de las solapas de su traje medieval, me inclino hacia arriba todo lo que puedo, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan alto? Y le beso con todas mis ganas.

Al cabo de unos segundos él reacciona y me estrecha entre sus brazos correspondiéndome al beso. ¡Esto es la gloria! ¡Este beso es muchísimo mejor que los de mis sueños! Pero desgraciadamente tenemos que separarnos para respirar. Ahora mi valentía se ha esfumado y no sé dónde meterme. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué dirá él?

– ¡Así se hace, Kagome!

Ya estamos otra vez. Como no, Miroku y su bocaza nos rompen el ambiente una vez más.

– Ahora sí que te mato. ¡PREPARATE, MIROKU!

La cara de pervertido de Miroku cambia a una de pánico total.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ten piedad!

– ¡En tus sueños!

Vuelven a correr uno tras del otro mientras nosotras suspiramos. Sango porque está cansada de ese par, yo porque he conseguido lo que quería.

– Sango, ni mi perro gruñón es inalcanzable ni el destino es tan cruel como pensaba.

Sango me mira y suelta una carcajada. – Anda, vamos a celebrarlo. Los niños ya vendrán cuando se cansen.

Me río con ella y la sigo hasta dentro. No sin antes voltearme para dirigirle una sonrisa a mi Dios de ojos dorados. – Inuyasha – ha acorralado a Miroku y preparara su puño. – No te pases mucho, ¿eh?

Miroku, que pensaba que le salvaría, me mira con cara de espanto e Inuyasha, sorprendido de que no le pare, me manda una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el polo norte.

No sé qué pasara con nosotros ahora, pero no me importa.

Después de todo, el destino no ha sido tan cabrón como pensaba y tengo una oportunidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Es la primera vez que escribo y no estoy segura de que sea lo suficientemente parodia pero espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribir esta historia.

Si os gustan los retos os animo a participar en el foro, ¡no os arrepentiréis!

Nos leemos :)


End file.
